


Sugar Sweet

by MissDani360



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pour Some Sugar On Me-Def Leppard, Song fic, light fluff, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire sprinkler goes off. :D</p><p>Song:  Pour Some Sugar On Me<br/>Artist:  Def Leppard</p><p>I do not own Suits or the song and even if I did I would continue to write my Marvey fics :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

Mike walked into the men’s bathroom on the way to Harvey’s office and immediately questioned the future of the human race.

Seth stood on Harold’s back as the unfortunate associate supported Seth’s weight on all fours. Seth had a pen in hand and an umbrella in the other while trying to poke at the fire sprinkler above. Mike closed and locked the door behind him to make sure no one else doubted the intelligence of the human species and to make sure he was not caught in the situation.

“Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing.” Mike voiced staring at the duo.

“It doesn’t concern you, Ross.” Seth retorted as his pen tapped the silver star.

“We’re seeing if the other sprinklers on the same floor would go off if we trip this one.” Harold strained himself explaining. Mike closed his eyes and shook his head. Yes, it was happening. Mike, then, headed to a urinal with the intention of ignoring the two idiots, Harold being the poor idiot, but as he unzipped he could not help but feel the need to ask.

“And why couldn’t you just Google it or, better yet, ask me? Maybe, just maybe, I would have known the answer and saved you two the trouble of being stupid and being fired.” Mike said as he did his business.

“Do you know the answer?” Seth asked trying to trip the weak trigger.

“Nope.” He lied. He did but he shouldn’t be flaunting his eideticness around the firm.

“Then you’re useless.” Mike rolled his eyes and headed back out. “I almost got it!” Mike shook his head again as he unlocked the door.

“You do know that there are security cameras down this hall right?” Mike asked. IT could just find out who tripped the sprinklers easily just by using a time stamp.

“Shut up, Ross. I got it covered.”

“Just trying to help.” Mike retorted and finally went out into the hallway. Better let them learn a lesson. As Mike grabbed a binder while heading to Harvey’s office, he assessed how much the firm has to pay after this event and Mike hoped that the sprinkler would only work in the bathroom. Great, now Mike felt guilty for not stopping Seth. He did try, though....sort of. Maybe he can get those papers from Harvey before the sprinklers go off and he can safely run out with only an ounce of guilt.

Mike stopped when Donna’s desk was in sight but there was no Donna. Maybe she went to the bathroom? Or lunch? Whatever, Mike decided he wanted to go back.

It was too late, though. Water began spraying out of every silver star in the ceiling in vast quantities. The binder Mike grabbed did nothing to keep him dry and by the time he made it to Donna’s paper soaked desk, Mike was drenched. He became a little wet puppy in a matter of seconds. There were cries and sounds of rage throughout the floor. Alarms went off defending to all ears. A few cold, wet seconds then the alarms and the water was shut off. Ben probably saw that there was no fire and shut off everything. Now, he had to call all staff and the fire department telling them that.

Mike felt sorry for him. At least it was only this floor. This building was made to make everything safe again while at the same time save money. It was impressive.

Though, the alarms died down the sounds of rage continued through the floor and music continued to play. Mike’s eyes landed on his boss as Harvey angrily threw some ruined papers away.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on..._

Mike might have found it harder to breathe as his eyes gazed at an image that would forever be one of Mike’s favorite things to remember.

Harvey’s jacket laid soggy on the office couch so Harvey didn’t even have a chance not to be wet. After dumping the water out from his pen cup, Harvey began dressing down. Right in front of Mike’s eyes. The same eyes that expertly undressed this man time and time again. Mike saw how the white dress shirt clung to Harvey’s toned arms after Harvey took off his vest. He failed to accept the way his heart seemed to quicken as a result.

_...Can I be your man?..._

The vest was discarded and Harvey wiped his face on his arm. Then he undid his tie and slowly slipped it off his neck. Who does that? Who just seductively took their tie off like that?

Mike shook himself out of his trance and decided it was a good time to finally enter the room.

“Uh, nice weather we’re having.” Mike smiled at his own joke as Harvey glared at him.

“Does it look like I’m in the mood, Mike?” Harvey growled as he wrung out his tie. Mike knew the tie was ruined anyway. Harvey was probably trying to let out his frustration by twisting his tie like that.

“You don’t wanna know what you look like right now.” Mike muttered as he watched Harvey slick back his wet hair with his hand.

_Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can’t get enough. I’m hot, sticky sweet..._

“For your sake, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Harvey said leaning against his desk, facing Mike.

“You should because it was.” Harvey’s eyebrow rose at that. “I’m guessing Donna is getting you another suit?” Mike continued changing the subject. It was really hard not to do more than the usual back and forth they initiated from time to time. Mike was about ready to step up to blatant flirting if Harvey stayed looking like he did.

_Red light, yellow light, green-a-light, go!_

“I’m sure she even knew about this event because she took her break about ten minutes before. Don’t know why she didn’t warn me.” Harvey said as he started to unbutton the cuffs around his wrists. The young associate had an idea of why Donna would let her boss get drenched in water and he blamed that one drunken night his butt thought it was a great idea to magically dial Donna’s number. Rachel said he had his phone in his hand when certain words slipped out of his loose mouth but Mike would continue to deny everything about Harvey that was said.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more..._

“Well, did you ask yourself why you would let Harvey Specter get wet?” Mike smirked as he slipped his hands into his soaked pockets. His smirk fell as his boss went on to unbutton his dress shirt at a pace that had Mike questioning if Harvey knew exactly what he was doing.

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet..._

“Let me see. Why would anyone let me get completely soaked from my head to my feet?” Mike did not notice Harvey’s gaze on him while he so obviously stared at his boss’ fingers as they worked on slipping those clear buttons out of their confines.

“I don’t know, Mike. I can not come up with a reason as to why I am so wet.” Mike’s blue eyes lifted to meet Harvey’s brown ones. His eyes seemed to show that smuggy mischief. Harvey was playing around and he was enjoying it. Mike rolled his eyes in hopes to divert his gaze from his boss.

“Maybe you’re not thinking in the right context.” Mike suggested walking over to the couch and sitting on the arm rest.

“And what context should I be considering?”

_C’mon fire me up_

“Oh, come on, Harvey. You can not have that big ego of yours and not understand why someone would want to see you drenched in a sexy liquid.” Mike knew his boss was screwing around with him and for some reason he was getting frustrated about that.

_Oh, I can’t get enough_

“Water is sexy?” Harvey slipped off his dress shirt and let it plop onto the wet carpet.

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

“Have you never seen a wet t-shirt contest? Of course, it’s sexy!” Mike observed how the white t-shirt on his boss’ chest clung to him. Even though the shirt was too thick to show any skin, Mike reveled in the mystery the shirt outlined for him.

“It sounds like one of your fantasies, Mike.” Harvey stated pulling his shirt out from underneath the hem of his pants. So far, it had become one of Mike’s fantasies. His boss basically stripping in front of him with droplets of water sliding down tanned skin. Yeah, definitely just became one of Mike’s top fantasies.

“Maybe. Uh, you want me to leave? You seem to be in the final stages of taking off your clothes and usually people want their privacy by this time.”

“No. You’re fine right there.” Harvey responded flicking the button on his dress pants undone.

“O-okay. That’s good.” That’s good? Really, Mike? Great time to start getting nervous and fuck up your speech. By the look on Harvey’s face, Mike could tell that he knew that the associate didn't want to say that.

“Did you get those Russell briefs done?”

“Uh, I’m sure they are completely destroyed and I may have to go print another copy out.” Mike watched as Harvey lifted his shirt up just enough to show the tight skin on his abdomen. Mike anticipated a nice show if his boss would just slip his shirt all the way off. The associate failed to notice his boss’ smirk as he watched Mike’s reaction. The thought of “Donna told Harvey” went unnoticed in the back of the man’s mind as the shirt was lifted slowly higher.

“Then why are you even in here?” Mike wondered himself. He had forgotten why he was even headed this way in the first place.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream. Sweet to taste, saccharine._

Mike’s answer was to stand up off the couch and slowly walk over to his boss. Was he in control of himself? Mike was not all too sure about that especially when he stopped a little bit closer to the man of affection than he intended to. His hand seemed to move on its own as it slowly lifted towards Harvey’s hand that was underneath the wet cloth.

“Mike?”

“Ah, look at my boys. All soggy and puttin’ on a show for everyone on the floor.” Donna said walking in without knocking...again. She had two dry bags; one on each arm. Her devil heels sunk into the carpet and pushed up water with each step. Mike noticed several people hurrying passed nervously with towels. Were people really watching them?...Oh, god!

_Break the bubble, break it up!_

“Thanks, Donna.” Harvey said grabbing the bag being handed to him.

“I’m sure you won’t mind using the filing room to freshen up?” Donna inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Guess I have no choice.” Harvey stood up and sent a smirk towards Mike. “Get me those briefs. Extra dry.” And then he brushed passed Donna and out the door. Mike stared at his boss’ back for a bit

What the hell just happened?

“You should be thanking me. Or better yet. You should be making me President.” Donna said with crossed arms. Mike blinked a couple of times before turning towards the red headed woman.

“Because you have another suit for me?” Mike tried with a smile.

_Oh, in the name of love!_

“Yes.” Donna handed him the other bag. “And because I stopped you from committing a public display of affection towards your boss in front of the whole firm. Even Jessica stopped to look into the office for a brief second when I came back.”

_Get it, come get it!_

“Then I thank you but I think making you President is a bit much, don’t you think?” Mike joked hugging the bag against him with one arm.

“And you’re going to the same room Harvey is going into and you’re not going to be awkward about it.” Mike’s smile dropped as he stared at the woman in front of him. Mike would not be surprised if she planned this whole event, now that he thought about it and didn’t have Harvey completely distracting him to the point of no mental processes. But Mike couldn’t tell if Donna was trying to help or punish him for drunk dialing her.

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

“Thanks, Donna...” Mike mumbled as he hurried out of the office. He could still feel her smug stare as he followed the same path down the hall that Harvey took.

Donna may have well been a goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


End file.
